


When A Heart Knows Fear

by wingsyouburn



Series: Move Mountains With You [2]
Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, World of Final Fantasy (Video Game 2016)
Genre: Alternate Main Character, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/F, Families of Choice, No Tidus, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: Now a guardian on Yuna's pilgrimage, Rydia has to find her place among the group - and learns the world and politics of Spira are bigger than she knows.A direct sequel toLeft Your Mark On Me.
Relationships: Rydia (Final Fantasy IV)/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Series: Move Mountains With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts).



> I told Runic that I would write them a sequel to this story at some point, and now it's taken on a life of its own. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> The version of Rydia is based on how she appears in World of Final Fantasy, and as such, she does not go through the rapid aging process as she does in Final Fantasy IV.

“It’s attacking the chocobos!” 

Rydia woke to screams from outside the travel agency. Her body responded before her mind did, adrenaline flooding her veins as she jumped to her feet. Sleep was for the dead, and the danger was here now. 

The lobby was in a frenzy as the Al Bhed gathered their weapons, preparing to fight. The woman at the door shook so hard she was vibrating, mumbling under her breath the attack and how it came from nowhere. Though her heart was pumping, Rydia kept her mind steady as she went outside. Wakka wasn’t far behind her, followed by Auron and Lulu. “Where are you goin’?” Wakka asked, tugging on Rydia’s arm. 

“To help the chocobos, what else?” she said, pulling out of his grasp. Wakka didn’t get to tell her what to do. No one did. Saving the chocobos - and the agency while she was at it - was the right thing to do. 

Yuna appeared, with Kimahri hovering at her side, as the monster approached. There was no other term for the creature. It had a giant, rocky head, stumpy legs, and massive swinging arms. Each mighty blow took out another part of the chocobos’ fence. No wonder the locals were running scared. 

Looking over the battlefield, Auron pointed towards the edge of the road. “There. Force it back, we can push it down to the Old Road.” 

The chocobo eater roared.    


“I don’t think it likes that idea, ya?” Wakka asked, scratching the back of his head. 

“We weren’t going to ask permission,” Lulu said, rolling her eyes. “Come on!” 

The party fanned out over the dirt road. Auron ran in first, slashing with his katana. Wakka hung back, waiting until Auron cleared the way before launching his blitzball at the creature’s head. A loud clang echoed, like its head was made of metal instead of flesh and bone. 

“It hardly dented it!” Wakka muttered, calling the blitzball back to his hand. 

“Keep trying,” Auron shot back. He flicked his wrist, runes alighting the edge of his katana. “Wear down its defenses.” 

Kimahri growled, following Auron into the fray. The creature swiped at him. Before the Ronso could hit the ground, Yuna’s magic caught him, shielding him in sparkling white magic. 

Lulu and Rydia hung back. Rydia gripped her staff, circling around the others. Those claws looked deadly, and she knew she didn’t have the stamina - or the support - of the men. If the chocobo eater hit her, she was done for. If she summoned, she risked hitting one of her friends. Until she knew they couldn’t win otherwise, summoning was her last resort. 

She ran through other spells she knew instead. Water drenched its scales. Blizzard didn’t even bother to freeze one of those giant claws in place. Yuna passed her an ether, but thunder, too, seemed to ricochet off its body. 

And then Lulu cast fire.

The fireball engulfed the chocobo eater. It wailed, flinging its giant arms from side to side. Wakka tucked and rolled to avoid a blow. He landed behind it, tossing the ball again. “It has a weakness!” Lulu called over. “Rydia, show them what you’ve got!”

Rydia froze.

Her fingers tightened around her staff. The magic was there, inside herself, but she hadn’t cast a fire spell since before Mist burned. When she tried to summon it now, all that rose was bile in the back of her throat. Her stomach churned. She forced air in her lungs, but the pressure in her chest wouldn’t let her breathe.

“Rydia!” Yuna shouted. 

The chocobo eater barreled towards Rydia. Her feet stayed where they were. Trembling hands brought up her staff, but it was little protection from the charging beast.

All she saw were flames. Her mother’s version of the Mist Dragon tried to douse it, but it succumbed to the smoke, twisting and screeching until it disappeared to nothing. Cecil, her stepfather, shouted above the chaos, directing orders, but his voice was soon lost, too. Her friends, her neighbors, became nothing more than charred flesh and bones. She couldn’t recognize who was who. 

She wasn’t on the Highroad anymore; she was back in Mist, and everyone she loved was dying.

“Cast fire!” Lulu called again.

“Run!” Wakka added.

Rydia squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to scream.

The sound of metal dragging across the ground in front of her wasn’t enough to make her open her eyes. Her body heaved. A big hand pushed her back - Auron, stepping in to catch the chocobo eater head on. “Wakka, Kimahri.” Auron’s gruff voice sounded like an echo. “Let’s finish this.”

“I’ve got her.” Yuna was quieter, but no less determined. Arms wrapped around her, pulling her back. Rydia sagged against the other summoner.

The rest of the battle blurred into a mess of clashing weapons and shouting. With the combined strength of their three heaviest fighters, plus Lulu’s magic, the chocobo eater never stood a chance. One final swoop of Auron’s katana sent the creature tumbling over the cliff and into the rocks below.

Rydia couldn’t bear to watch. Sweat beaded over her forehead as she focused on catching her breath. Yuna laid her down in the grass, Rydia’s head in Yuna’s lap. “You’re alright,” Yuna murmured, and the sweet release of a cure spell washed over Rydia’s body. Though she’d watched Yuna heal before, this felt different. Special. Not that Rydia could focus on it over the pounding of her heart.

Yuna never left her, pushing her hair out of her face. “Do you want some water?” she asked, holding the canteen to Rydia’s lips.

“Please.” The word croaked out. She took one grateful swallow, then two. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For panicking.” It was Lulu who answered, coming over with the rest of the party. “A dangerous habit, for a guardian.”

Rydia scowled, leaning into Yuna. “It’s not a habit.”

“And no one can help when they have a panic attack.” Yuna tucked Rydia’s hair behind her ear. “Sometimes these things happen.”

“You need to be sharp though, ya?” Wakka added. “There’s plenty more monsters out there where this came from.”

“The journey ahead only gets more difficult,” Lulu pressed on. “Perhaps-”

“Perhaps you don’t want to finish that sentence,” Rydia said. “I’m fine.”

Auron stared down at her, and Rydia didn’t flinch. He saved her when Mist was in flames. He knew why she’d panicked. He knew this wasn’t anything she could control. “We should keep moving,” he said. “Wakka. Gather what supplies we need. We leave when he returns.” He met Rydia’s eyes. “Are you able to travel?”

“Yes.” With Yuna’s help, Rydia climbed to her feet, ignoring the trembling in her legs. “Don’t worry about me.”

She didn’t know what was worse: the silence that followed, or the way she could feel Lulu’s eyes staring her down as Rydia gathered her bearings.

There wasn’t a day that passed when she didn’t miss her home. Even though the others had never heard of Mist, or its destruction, nothing was going to stop Rydia from going back. Not ridiculous monsters, not panic attacks, and certainly not anyone else’s opinion of her. For now, it was enough that the others dropped the subject.

If only Rydia could ignore the self-doubt running though her mind, too.

* * *

They returned to the travel agency as heroes. Apparently the chocobo eater had been terrorizing the Highroad for some time, and everyone was overjoyed to see it finally defeated. As an extra bonus, the handler at the chocobo ranch let the party ride the chocobos for free. 

Wakka looked like he was three sizes too big astride the back of the giant, fluffy birds. He tugged at the reins and whooped, laughing as he took off down the trail. Auron snorted, nudging his bird forward. His back was too straight, able to control the chocobo with just his legs, like he’d ridden a lot in another life. Kimahri followed him after the stablehand convinced his mount that, yes, the Ronso was safe to ride. Lulu rode side-saddle, composed as ever.

Yuna lingered alongside Rydia. While the other summoner insisted she was fine after the battle, Yuna knew better. Rydia’s hands still shook, and she was too quiet compared to earlier in the journey. If anyone were to check in with her, it would be Yuna. 

And she wanted to hold hands with her again, or tuck her into her arms. The blush crept up Yuna’s neck, and she kept those thoughts to herself.

So she rode beside Rydia. Her other guardians wouldn’t let them out of their sight for too long. The Highroad was easier when they had chocobos, but unlike Wakka, who jumped from ledge to ledge with glee, this pace was slow and leisurely.

After a few minutes of riding in comfortable silence, Yuna looked over at Rydia. “How are you feeling?” she asked, fidgeting with the chocobo’s reins.

“I’m fine.” Rydia flashed her a smile, one that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“What happened?” Rydia shook her head. “Not particularly. Everyone else seems to think I’m ill-fitted to be a part of your group.”

“No, they haven’t,” Yuna assured her. Lulu’s words were often harsh, but Yuna believed Lulu just wanted the best for her. Same with Wakka and Kimahri. “Besides, it’s not their decision anyway. It’s mine, and I want you here.”

Rydia ducked her head, biting her bottom lip. “I want to stay with you too,” she said, and Yuna’s heart soared. “Just don’t want to be a liability, that’s all.”

“You’re not. We can figure things out. Avoid your triggers, if we can.” Yuna let the silence hang between them, hoping Rydia would fill her in on what said trigger was. 

Tilting her head, Rydia focused on the road ahead. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, and the sunshine was warm on Yuna’s shoulders. It made Rydia’s green hair appear even more vibrant. “Mist,” she finally murmured.

“Hmmm?”

“Lulu cast fire... and I saw my village again.”

“Oh, Rydia.” Yuna nudged her chocobo to a stop. Anyone who watched their village, their family and friends, go up in flames would be hesitant to be around fire again. Especially in a battle situation, where it might be a matter of life and death. Yuna herself was still learning how to put her emotions aside for the good of the party - and all of Spira. To remember that all so suddenly and not have anyone to fall back on must be hell. Yuna vowed not to let it happen again. “No wonder you froze up.”

“She asked if I could cast it.” Rydia looked down at her hands, running her fingers over her knuckles. “I used to be able to, without thinking about it. Now when I try to reach out for the magic, I just-” She squeezed her eyes shut, shuddering. “I can’t. I can’t do it, Yuna. Not after what I saw Sin do to my village. To my family.”

Moving her chocobo closer, Yuna took one of Rydia’s hands in both of her own. Everyone in Spira had a horror story about Sin. That didn’t make dealing with the aftermath any easier, especially when the attack had been so recent. Yuna thought of Kilika, and the sending she performed in the wake of Sin’s last attack. She’d sobbed for hours afterward, her heart aching for so many sent to the Farplane. And she’d do it again if she had to. Part of her wished she knew where Mist had been, if only to be able to send the dead and give Rydia some peace.

“Then you don’t need to cast fire,” Yuna said, thumb moving in circles over the back of Rydia’s hand. “There are plenty of other spells and you have your aeons - eidolons, too.” She hadn’t forgotten that Rydia referred to her aeons by a different name. “Your fears don’t make you any less of a guardian. Not in my eyes.”

Rydia wiped at her eyes, tightening her hand in Yuna’s. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I just want to be useful. I just... I just want to find my way home.”

“I’ll do whatever I can to help you.” Even if Yuna feared all they’d find of Rydia’s village was ruins and ash, Rydia deserved to have that closure. And Yuna wasn’t ready to let the young woman go. Yuna’s time in Spira was short, but it would be meaningful.

She would bring the Calm. She would defeat Sin. And she would bring Rydia home.

“Thank you,” Rydia murmured, bringing her forehead to their joined hands. Her breath danced over Yuna’s fingertips, and Yuna’s heart beat within her ears. For so long, she’d lived her life within the temple, training to become a summoner, knowing what awaited her at the end of the journey. 

But maybe, perhaps, she could have this too. These quiet moments with Rydia, when the rest of the world didn’t exist. It didn’t matter that they were traveling by chocobo, in the middle of the Mi’ihen Highroad. This was where Yuna wanted to be. 

“Yuna!” 

Auron’s voice rang out over the path. The two women parted, Rydia letting her go so she could take the reins of her chocobo once again. Yuna drew a breath to steady herself, feeling her face turn red. “Yes?” she called back, nudging the chocobo ahead. 

The older guardian waited for them at the top of the next hill. “It is unwise to fall behind and get separated,” Auron said. His face never changed, but Yuna could hear the reprimand in his voice. “I hear we’ve already had one instance where someone tried to kidnap you. We don’t need another repeat.” 

“Kidnapping?” Rydia blinked. “Why would someone try to kidnap Yuna, of all people?” 

“To cause Wakka to lose a blitzball game,” Yuna said. “The Al Bhed’s methods were, perhaps, misguided, but their hearts are pure.” 

“Over a game? Like the tournament we saw in Luca?” Rydia shook her head. “That doesn’t make any sense to me.” 

“It’s complicated.” The Al Bhed didn’t believe in sacrificing summoners to bring the Calm. In her heart, Yuna didn’t believe it was a sacrifice if she was willing. To bring Spira the peace they all longed for, Yuna would do what needed to be done. “I can explain it later, okay?” 

Auron grunted. “Come. We don’t have time to waste.” 

Rydia rolled her eyes at him, and Yuna stifled a giggle behind her hand. Even in her memory, Sir Auron had always been very serious, business first and pleasure never. It warmed her to know that some things didn’t change, and she was honored to have one of her father’s guardians along for the journey. It didn’t replace her father within her heart, but in a way, it felt as if Braska was smiling upon her, granting his blessing for the summoner she’d become. 

Each step in her pilgrimage could be fraught with danger. Or it could be filled with hope and light. Yuna prayed it would be the latter. 

And they would start today. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maester Seymour arrives.

The summoners met up with the rest of the party at the end of the Highroad. Several people were milling around, some guiding large carts through a giant stone archway, some blocking the path ahead. Other travelers argued with the Crusaders stationed there as they tried to push their way through. “You have to leave your chocobos here!” One man flailed his arms. “Come on, everyone off!” 

“Who are they?” Rydia whispered in Yuna’s ear. 

“Crusaders,” Yuna replied. 

“The what?” She’d heard the name before, but never had a chance to ask more about what they were. Blaming her lack of knowledge on Sin’s “toxin,” whatever that was, only went so far, so Rydia tried to chose her questions wisely. 

“The Crusaders,” Yuna explained, “are one of Spira’s first lines of defense against Sin. All volunteers.” Yuna looked around. “There’s a lot of them here, though. I wonder what’s going on?” 

There was an urgency in the air. Each Crusader looked back and forth, like they were expecting something to happen. The other travelers Rydia had seen weren’t so on edge. Something was going on, but she couldn’t put her finger on what. 

“So they’re military?” Rydia asked. That would explain the way they spoke to each other. Her stepfather had been a solider, too. Rydia was familiar with some military terms because Cecil still used them in every day conversation. 

“Not quite,” Yuna said. “Yevon has its soldiers, yes, but we have not seen war here in a thousand years. Sin is quite enough to deal with on its own.” Yuna gave her a smile. “Let’s see what we can find out.” 

She couldn’t argue with that logic. Dismounting from the chocobo, Rydia passed the reins over to the Crusader closest to her and followed Yuna into the crowd. 

Another woman argued with a man off to the side. He was dressed in the same garb of the other Crusaders, a large sword strapped to his back. From here, Rydia couldn’t tell if he had some sort of insignia, but it seemed as though he might be the one in charge. Either way, this woman wasn’t having any of his excuses, rolling her eyes at him. “How many times do I have to tell you?” she said, one hand propped on her hip. “I’m a summoner.” 

“Sorry, ma’am!” The Crusader crossed his arms. “No exceptions!” 

“You dare impede a summoner’s pilgrimage?” 

“Sorry, ma’am,” he said again, more firmly this time. “No exceptions!” 

She huffed, turning away from him. She caught Yuna’s eye, and stalked her way over to them. Rydia didn’t budge. Another, bigger man with arms the size of her head trailed behind the newcomer. “Oh, it’s you,” she said, sneering at Yuna. Why anyone would dare look down at Yuna, Rydia didn’t know, but it put a sour taste in her mouth. “As you can see, not even summoners can pass.” She looked over at Rydia. “And who’s this? Yet another guardian?” 

“I am Rydia.” She almost tacked on “of Mist,” but like everyone else they’d encountered on this journey so far, Rydia doubted she’d heard of her village. 

“Hmph.” She glared at Rydia, like she was no better than a speck of dirt on her boot. “Apparently Lady Yuna still hasn’t learned about quality over quantity.” 

Yuna sighed, like this was a conversation they’d had before. “And your point, Lady Dona?” 

“My point,” Dona said, “is that summoners have a job to do. Sin isn’t going to wait around all day, you know. The Crusaders know that, too. But they’ll call on us in the end. Just wait and see.” 

“I’m sure there’s a reasoning behind all of this,” Yuna said, bowing towards the woman. 

“An inconvenient one, I’m sure.” She rolled her eyes. “Barthello? We’re leaving. I think I’ll have a nap in the meantime.” 

The woman stormed off, the man - who Rydia assumed must be Barthello - on her heels. Where she was going to take a nap, Rydia didn’t know, considering that the only place safe enough to rest was back at the travel agency. Or maybe she wasn’t referring to napping at all, but it wasn’t in Rydia to care. “Who was that?” she asked, watching the woman leave. 

“Lady Dona. She is also a summoner, like us, on her pilgrimage to Zanarkand.” Though Yuna’s words were polite, it was obvious, at least to Rydia, that there was no love lost between the two of them. “She presented herself as, well, a rival of sorts, when we met in Kilika. I don’t see it like that, but to each their own.” 

Glancing over her shoulder, Rydia noted the slight sway in Dona’s hips, how Barthello followed her like a lost little puppy. “What a bitch,” Rydia muttered. 

“Shhh! She’ll hear you!” Yuna laid a hand on Rydia’s arm, eyes wide. 

“Good. It’s probably not something she hasn’t heard before.” Dona carried herself like a spoiled child who’d never been told no in her life. Summoner or not, Rydia had been raised to treat others with respect, and to call out those who didn’t play by the same rules. Cecil taught her that respect was earned, and to defend those you cared for always. He might not be here now, but she still felt his presence beside her, guiding the way. Rydia didn’t actively wish ill on anyone, but perhaps it would be better if her path didn’t cross Dona’s again - especially if it upset Yuna. “Come on. Let’s see what’s going on.” 

Wakka helped the summoners push through the crowd until they were close enough to hear. The Crusader looked them over, and ducked his head. 

“You’re a summoner and her guardians, right?” he asked. “I’m sorry, but I can’t let you pass. Sorry for the inconvenience.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Rydia said. Beside them, Wakka huffed, but stayed silent. “Tell me about your operation? If you can. Please.” She smiled, unafraid of using her charms to find out what she wanted to know. 

He lit up. “They didn’t tell you? We’re bringing sinspawn from all over Spira here. Sinspawn inevitably draw Sin right? We’re going to lure it into a trap!” 

Rydia’s stomach lurched. The last time she’d seen Sin, her village had burned to the ground, and that was an experience she wasn’t keen on repeating. “Isn’t that dangerous?” she asked. 

“Of course,” he said, “but we’re going in prepared. It’s a joint mission, between the Crusaders and the Al Bhed. You see, they hate Sin as much as we do. They’ve salvaged ancient machine that can strike down Sin.” 

“Machina?” Wakka blanched. “But that’s forbidden!” 

_ What’s forbidden about machina?  _ The question was on the tip of Rydia’s tongue, but the conversation moved forward before she had a chance to ask. 

“They’re supposed to be as powerful as the mighty aeons,” the Crusader argued, though there was something else behind his voice. “And all the Crusaders participating have been excommunicated from Yevon anyway. If this fails… well. We’ll have nowhere else to go.” 

Rydia could sympathize. They all wanted to do what they could to bring Sin to an end. If that meant using ancient machina - whatever that was - then no one could stop the Crusaders and the Al Bhed from trying. 

Yuna bowed to the Crusader. “Thank you for explaining,” she said, ever the diplomat. “May Yevon be with you.” 

“And with you, Lady Yuna.” 

Yuna stepped back, and others filled the void left in their place. Everyone was curious about the Crusaders’ operation, even if not all of the comments were in the Crusaders’ favor. Apparently using machina was a big deal, bigger than Rydia realized. If it blasted a hole in Sin’s head, then she was all for it. “I guess we’ll have to find some place to camp for the night around here,” Rydia told Yuna, sighing. “Unless you want to hike it all the way back to the travel agency, but we’ll have lost the whole day’s progress.” 

“Perhaps.” Yuna worried her bottom lip between her teeth. “But if they’re expecting Sin to attack, we should stay close. They may need our help.” 

The last time Rydia faced Sin, she hadn’t been any help at all. Terrified out of her mind, she’d been more focused on getting out of the flames. She remembered Cecil telling her to run, and her mother trying to summon, but Rydia hadn’t been any help at all. Without Auron, she would have died. But Yuna’s purpose was to face Sin someday. Rydia hoped that day was still far off. “Okay,” she said. “We’ll follow your path.” 

A gasp went up through the crowd. The group parted as a man strode forward, flanked by two strange, vaguely humanoid creatures, their skin tinged with green. A shudder ran through Rydia at the sight of him. It wasn’t the blue hair pointing out at all angles, or the tattooed chest visible where his robes opened, that bothered her. It was the calculating look in his eyes, the way they swept over the people like he was above them all. She gripped her staff tighter, willing her spine to stay straight. 

“Maester Seymour!” Yuna didn’t show such hesitation. She cupped her hands in front of her stomach and bowed, deeper than Rydia had seen her do before. 

Seymour returned the bow, though he remained standing, as if he was used to people prostrating themselves before him. “Ah, Lady Yuna. So we meet again.” 

The other guardians gathered close to Yuna. Auron lingered by Rydia, brushing against her. When Rydia glanced at him, he gave her a minute shake of his head. 

So Auron wasn’t keen on Seymour, either. Interesting. 

“Yes?” Yuna’s voice wavered, but she didn’t move from her bow.

Seymour waved a hand for her to get up. To Rydia, it was an act of dismissal, but everyone nearby seemed to hang on Seymour’s every word. “You look troubled. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Warning bells went off in Rydia’s mind. Her staff turned in her hands. Auron pressed into her, a silent reminder to keep her composure. Whatever it was this Maester was offering, Rydia didn’t want anything to do with it.

Yuna glanced behind them, at the closed off path. She didn’t need to explain herself, for Seymour was already striding forward.

The Crusader at the gate snapped to attention. “Maester Seymour, let me show you to the command center.”

“First, I have a request.” Seymour looked over Yuna and her guardians. Rydia fought back the urge to vomit. His eyes lingered on Yuna like she was a piece of meat. Did the others not see? “I need to have Summoner Yuna and her guardians let through to the command center.”

The guard sputtered. “But - Maester Seymour-”

“Do not worry. I will take full responsibility.”

“What does that mean?” Rydia whispered. Auron elbowed her.

Sighing, the guard stepped aside. “Very well. They may pass.”

Seymour’s robes fluttered around him as he faced Yuna. “There. It is done.”

“Thank you, Your Grace!” Yuna bowed even deeper than before, but Seymour didn’t stay to acknowledge it. Instead he strode down the path, as if it had never been blocked in the first place.

Yuna didn’t move, her breath coming in short pants. “He’s gone now,” Rydia said, kneeling beside her and laying a hand on her back. “We can go.”

Lulu came to Yuna’s other side and helped her to standing. “It’s time. We mustn’t keep him waiting.” Tucking an arm around Yuna’s shoulders, Lulu guided her forward and away from Rydia.

She watched them go, blowing out a breath. “Just who does that guy think he is?” she asked. Maybe this time someone would give her an answer.

“He’s a Maester, ya?” Wakka said. “Better get used to it.”

“What’s a Maester?” It was a term she’d heard mentioned, but never defined.

Wakka rolled his eyes. “What, did you forget everything? How much of that toxin did you get, anyway?”

Stepping between them, Auron followed after Yuna. “Come. They’ll need us.”

The uneasy feeling never left Rydia’s stomach. Something was going on here, something she couldn’t put her finger on. But if Yuna wanted to see what the Crusaders’ plan was all about, her guardians wouldn’t let her go alone. Rydia still felt as if she had a lot to make up for after the encounter with the chocobo eater.

Even if she wasn’t eager to see Sin again, she’d given Yuna her word. Rydia could help. Rydia would help. And no one was going to stand in her way.

* * *

The grassy plains of the Highroad gave way to canyons and cliffs against the sea. Rydia craned her neck to see the lines in the stone marking the passage of time. The path curved through the stones, each giant wall smooth and weathered, as if it had withstood the test of time.

It reminded her of the stories her stepfather used to tell her before tucking her into bed at night. Cecil had been a soldier before he came to Mist, and he told the best stories. Stories about riding into battle alongside his best friend, Kain, of the lands he’d seen and the people he’d met along the way. As a child, Rydia hung onto every word, imagining stories in which he fought dragons and rescued princesses. Cecil never contracted her; he only kissed her head, told her he loved her, and tucked her into bed. 

Rydia didn’t know what happened to him in the wake of Mist’s destruction. She didn’t see Cecil fall, and she knew he was a valiant warrior. But her mother was dead. Those images were burned into her memory now. Maybe that meant he was still out there somewhere. Rydia hoped, and she prayed, even to the Yevon god of her companions, that someone from Mist survived. If that was Cecil, even better.

There were no knights here now, only Crusaders masquerading as soldiers in a war they couldn’t win. Rydia wondered if they knew what danger awaited them if Sin really came. They  _ wanted  _ this battle, which made it even worse. 

Though the gentle lapping of the waves against the rocks sought to lull her mind, Rydia couldn’t find peace here. Not when she feared what came next. 

For now, she would focus on the present moment. Namely, this Maester Seymour and whatever attack the Crusaders were planning. Getting involved in a huge battle wasn’t high on Rydia’s list of things to do, but Yuna wouldn’t leave if there were people who needed help. She was the one with the healing magic, and if nothing else, Rydia could help keep the fiends at bay. 

Rydia couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something off-putting in Seymour’s gaze. Like he was planning something, and everyone around him were merely pawns in whatever game he was playing. Perhaps it was her imagination, and he had the best of intentions, being a leader of Spira and all. 

But she saw how Cecil treated the men under his command back in Mist. He saw them as equals, and never acted like he was better than them. Seymour looked at the Crusaders like they were ants beneath his feet. That didn’t sit right with Rydia. 

She would have said something, if she knew more about the situation. Holding her tongue was harder, but she didn’t want to ruin this moment for Yuna. Even still, Yuna trailed behind the maester in near awe, hanging onto everything he did. 

Rydia didn’t want to consider Yuna actually liking Seymour. Her skin crawled at the mere thought of it. Yuna was too good for him.

Inside, more Crusaders made their preparations. One group worked through drills with their staffs along the shoreline. Another directed a carriage full of supplies, waving them ahead. As soon as Seymour approached, every Crusader on the beach snapped to attention. “All hail Maester Seymour!” they cried.

Turning away, Rydia covered her mouth to keep from vomiting onto her boots.

Seymour ate it up. “Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of our world. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength!”

Beside her, Auron snorted.

“I, Seymour Guado, will bear witness to your deeds today.”

“Sir!” The Crusaders saluted him. Their commanding officer dismissed them, and they all went back to their stations.

Though he was a head taller than most people here, Wakka leaned up on his toes, trying to see Seymour better. “Why’s Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders?” he asked, voice a combination of frustrated and bewildered. “They’re using the Al Bhed’s machina! They’re violating the teachings!”

Yuna laid a gentle hand on his arm, and he settled back onto his feet. “Even going against the teachings, they’re willing to risk it for the greater good,” she said, gently, as if she was used to talking Wakka off the ledge. “I think Maester Seymour sees that too.”

“Lulu?” Wakka sputtered, glancing back at the mage.

Lulu shrugged. “I can only speculate.”

“Their hearts are probably in the right place,” Rydia added. “If they actually topple Sin, even better. They’ll be heroes, no matter what weapons they use to do it.” To her, a weapon was just a tool. Cecil taught her to respect them. If you didn’t, then people got hurt. 

Wakka facepalmed. Meanwhile, Auron’s face didn’t change behind his collar. “Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Auron said.

Sure enough, Seymour approached them. Rydia straightened to her full height, aware that she barely reached Seymour’s shoulder. She refused to cower, or worse, to fawn over a man who made her stomach churn. He strode towards Yuna - until his eyes settled on Auron.

“Sir Auron,” Seymour’s silky-smooth voice drawled, “it is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you’ve been doing these last ten years.”

It had been a decade since Auron was last in Spira? Rydia watched Auron’s face, but between the collar and the sunglasses, he gave nothing away. “I’ve got nothing to say about it,” Auron said. His tone implied there would not be any further conversation. He pushed past Seymour, katana hefted onto his shoulder.

Seymour watched him go, blue eyes calculating. Rydia almost told Auron to watch his back. She didn’t trust that look.

No one else seemed to catch it, though. Least of all Wakka, who approached the Maester, wringing his hands. “Maester Seymour, sir.” Rydia had never Wakka so nervous before. “Why is your lordship here, presently, sir?”

Lulu’s sigh echoed against the high cavern walls.

Seymour never flustered, just turned his gaze to Wakka instead. “Please,” he said, “there’s no need for formalities. Speak as you normally would.”

Wakka straightened his shoulders, as if gathering his courage. “Isn’t this operation against the teachings? Aren’t you going to stop them?”

“You’re right, I should.” Seymour spread a hand before him. His nails were longer than Rydia had seen others wear in Spira, almost curling into claws. “The Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish for peace in Spira. Though their methods may be sacrilege to Yevon, I believe their intentions are pure. Therefore, I, Seymour Guado - the man, not the Maester - wish them the best of luck.”

“But - the machina!” The color drained from Wakka’s face. “That’s bad, ya?”

“Then pretend you didn’t see them.”

Everyone but Rydia gasped. Auron was out of earshot, ignoring the conversation. From what Rydia understood, not using machina was part of the Yevon religion, or something. She didn’t believe in fearing it the way Wakka did. Even Yuna seemed taken aback by Seymour’s response, laying a hand over her heart.

Wakka recovered first. “That’s not something a maester should say!”

Seymour shrugged. “Then pretend I didn’t say it.”

In that moment, Rydia saw exactly what Seymour was trying to do. If the operation succeeded, he could swoop in and take credit, praising Yevon for guiding them. If they failed, then the Crusaders were already excommunicated for violating the teachings. Either way, Yevon came out on top - and people would die at Sin’s hands again. 

Another Crusader called for Seymour further down the path. Seymour acknowledged him with a wave, then turned to bow in prayer. “Forgive me, my presence is requested elsewhere,” he said, though Rydia didn’t hear any emotion in his voice at all. “The Crusaders will lead you to the command center.”

And with that, Seymour and his guards were gone. Yuna watched his back, while Wakka vibrated in place.

“What,” Rydia said, “was that all about?”

“I don’t know,” Wakka admitted. “I can’t just ignore it. It’s not right.”

“But if it defeats Sin...” Rydia shrugged. “Then we don’t have to fight it. That’s good, right?” She didn’t see what Seymour got out of the deal, and that was the part that worried her.

“There is only one way to defeat Sin,” Lulu said.

“The Final Summoning,” Yuna added, closing her eyes and bowing in prayer. “It is why we journey. I will gain the power I need to face Sin.”

Auron cleared his throat. “Staying here when they’re planning for Sin to come is unwise,” he said. “Yuna. We should go.”

“Yes, of course.” Yuna gathered herself. Rydia moved closer, reaching out for her. Her fingers brushed over Yuna’s, but she didn’t take Rydia’s hand. “Sir Auron. Lead the way.”

All of Spira was a puzzle in Rydia’s mind, and it felt like she didn’t have all the pieces. Her instincts said not to trust Seymour. She believed in Yuna, but Yuna’s heart was so pure, untouched yet by the darkness of the world. She deserved to hold onto that, even while Rydia feared what came next for them.

Destiny waited for no one. If Rydia wanted to make it back to Mist someday, she had to walk the road left before her. No matter where it took her. At least she had a friend by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party makes its way through Mushroom Rock, and Rydia bonds with her fellow guardians.

Their path wound throughout the caverns. Crusaders guarded the path, the beach, and everywhere in between. The ones who weren’t fighting off fiends passed along useful items to help in their journey, their way of honoring a summoner. 

Yuna always bowed to them, praising Yevon. Being a summoner in Spira was a big deal, a concept Rydia was only beginning to understand. The people looked at Yuna like she was some sort of saint, like she was going to save them from all their ills with a wave of her hand. When Rydia looked at her, she saw a determined woman on a mission. 

While she shared certain skills with Yuna, Rydia was not on a pilgrimage. Her eidolons were a part of her, and she couldn’t imagine life without them. She was born into a summoner’s clan. Yet, the creatures Yuna summoned - aeons - didn’t look anything like Rydia’s eidolons.

Encountering Seymour still left a sour taste in the back of Rydia’s mouth. She had not been introduced to the maester, which was fine - she didn’t want to know him anyway. But with the way he looked at Yuna, Rydia was determined to keep him from finding out about her own summoning abilities. It was her ace in the hole, and she didn’t want to play it until she absolutely had to.

The others chatted as they walked, but Rydia kept to herself. The fiends they encountered weren’t difficult. The battles kept her mind focused. She barely noticed Lulu joining her until she heard the soft chiming of the black mage’s hair ornaments.

“You’re quiet,” Lulu pointed out. “Are you alright?”

“If you’re asking if I’m having another panic attack, the answer is no.”

Lulu raised an eyebrow. “So that’s what happened.”

Rydia side-eyed her. “Did you think I panicked at the thought of a big battle?” The monster itself hadn’t scared her. The memories that surfaced with Lulu’s flames did.

“I could not say, and Yuna has refused to speak of it.”

“But you’re curious.”

“We are both guardians.” Lulu hiked up her skirts to climb up the next rise. “It is our duty to see to Yuna’s safety.” She turned to look at Rydia, her face softening. “I was... concerned.”

Whatever she’d been expecting Lulu to say, that wasn’t it. Rydia blinked. “Concerned? About me?” Why would Lulu be? 

“You’re important to Yuna. She trusts you.” Lulu gathered herself, drawing a breath. “I have been with her since she came to Besaid as a child. She is like a little sister to myself and Wakka. We will always keep her best interests in mind.”

She hadn’t considered it like that before. Rydia didn’t have siblings of her own, and no one she was close with growing up. But thanks to Cecil, and the relationship they formed together, she knew that family was more than blood. In that light, of course Lulu would be hesitant with bringing someone new into the fold. 

Following Lulu, Rydia sighed. “You know I don’t want to hurt her,” she reminded Lulu. “It’s - everything is so new here. I hardly know where I am, much less what’s going on.” She paused, “Because of the toxin, I mean.” Rydia could only use that excuse for so long, but it didn’t matter. She wasn’t from Spira and she knew it, but she knew Mist was out there, too. Rydia refused to believe otherwise. 

“But you still wish to help.”

“Yes. And it’s what Yuna wants, too.”

“She has asked this of you?” 

“Yes. Before the chocobo eater attacked the stables.” The evening she got to spend with Yuna was still fresh in Rydia’s mind: the perfect sunset, Yuna’s hand in hers keeping the chill of the breeze away. But Lulu didn’t need to know the details of that conversation - it was for Yuna and Rydia alone. 

Lulu considered this, pursing her lips as she thought. After a minute, she tilted her head towards Rydia. “Then perhaps it is in our best interests to get along,” she said, holding out a delicate hand. “Truce?” 

A weight lifted from Rydia’s shoulders. It wasn’t that she needed Lulu’s approval, because she didn’t, but she knew how important Lulu was to Yuna. Having the mage on her side would make traveling easier. She slid her hand into Lulu’s, unsurprised to find a firm handshake waiting for her. “Truce,” Rydia said, lips twitching into a smile. 

“Good.” With a swish of her skirts, Lulu continued on. “You may ask me your questions of Spira. The toxin will wear off eventually, but until then, we mustn’t make things harder on Yuna. She has a… reputation to maintain.” 

“Because she’s a summoner and everyone worships the ground she walks on?” Including Rydia herself. It wasn’t hard to admire Yuna, what with her courage and strength wrapped in softness and compassion. There were butterflies in Rydia’s stomach at the mere thought, but Yuna was up ahead, chatting with Wakka. 

Lulu chuckled. “Precisely. Things can be complicated. Our first priority is to guard Yuna. Her path is difficult enough as it is.” 

“Understood.” Rydia glanced around them, at the high cavern walls, spotting a riser up ahead. The glyphs on the rocks glowed, carrying a Crusader up to the next level. “What do you make of this Operation Mi’ihen?” 

“Hmm.” 

“No judgements,” Rydia was quick to add. “I’m just curious.” 

“It does feel a bit like we’re walking into a trap.” 

“Or that we’re going to fight Sin before we’re ready.” 

“That too.” Lulu straightened her shoulders. “We will go where Yuna feels she is needed. And we will defend her, as it is our duty.” 

They approached the glyph elevator. As soon as Rydia stepped on it, power radiated from the glyphs and lifted them up. For a society so hesitant to use technology, the magic they did have still amazed her. “And Seymour?” 

“Maester Seymour,” Lulu corrected. “We shall watch him carefully.” 

She didn’t continue the conversation after that. More Crusaders lingered as they got closer to the command center, and Rydia didn’t want to be caught talking smack on one of Yevon’s maesters. Still, it was enough to know that she wasn’t alone, and that Lulu had her back. Whatever was coming next for them, they would be prepared. Rydia would do her best to keep Yuna out of harm’s way. 

Especially if that harm was came from a religious leader with blue hair. 

* * *

The command center bustled with activity. Al Bhed technicians loaded the cannons, huge pieces of metal that took three people to move. Crusaders herded sinspawn, giant creatures with tentacles and teeth bigger than Rydia’s arm, into cages, poking and prodding them until they screamed. 

Rydia winced, turning away from the cages. The more she saw, the more this felt like a bad idea. Sin would come, alright. And if they were lucky, they’d all survive the encounter - but that was starting to sound like too much to ask for. 

The Crusaders and the Al Bhed were determined to try anyway. There was courage in that, even when the odds were stacked against them. Rydia only hoped their party didn’t take too much damage. She hadn’t spent much time in military camps before, though Cecil talked about them. She tried to remember what he’d told her about his days serving the King of Baron - another place no one in Spira had ever heard of - but the details were lost. 

She hung close to Lulu and Auron as Yuna led the party into the large tent set up atop the cliff. Seymour stood on the far end, towering over the guards who accompanied him, but Yuna did not move to greet him. Another man in stiff robes, the kind the Yevon priests wore, directed a pair of Crusaders by the door. 

“That’s Wen Kinoc,” Lulu murmured in her ear, “one of the four maesters of Yevon. He leads the warrior monks and commands the Crusaders.” 

“At least their leader bothered to be here for the operation,” Rydia whispered back. 

Lulu gave an inelegant snort. Rydia considered that to be a win. 

She would have said more, but Kinoc looked up, noticing the party’s arrival. Wakka broke off from the group, running over to kick one of the Al Bhed cannons. “I just hate these stupid things,” he muttered to himself. He hopped in place, favoring his injured leg. 

“I should check on him,” Lulu said, “if only to make sure he doesn’t break a foot.” 

“He hates the Al Bhed, doesn’t he?” It didn’t make any sense to Rydia. People from all over the world passed through Mist, from merchants and travelers and mercenaries. The worst they had to worry about was someone forgetting to pay their bar tab. Not as many people dared to travel in Spira.

Though Lulu smiled, it was small, and it didn’t reach her red eyes. “It’s a long story,” she said. “Perhaps one Wakka can tell you himself, someday.” Lifting her skirts, she went over to the blitzball player, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

Which left Rydia with Auron, and an approaching Wen Kinoc. Unlike Seymour, Kinoc looked to have put on some weight as he got older, short and stocky. She had a hard time imagining him among the warrior monks he commanded. It was a sharp difference from Cecil, who still trained every day even though he was no longer in the military. Kinoc strode over with confidence, like he owned the world and everyone else just lived in it. “Auron!” Kinoc called. He didn’t call him “Sir” like everyone else in Spira did. “I’d heard you were here from Seymour, but I didn’t know if we’d get a chance to meet.” 

Auron glared at Kinoc, one good eye peering at him from over his sunglasses, but said nothing. 

A Crusader rushed over to Kinoc. “All troops in position, awaiting your command, sir.” 

“Good. Return to your post and await my signal.” Kinoc waved a hand, and the boy bowed before running off. “Tell me, Auron, where have you been these last ten years?” 

“We don’t have time for this now, do we?” Nothing in Auron’s tone implied that he’d never be willing to have said conversation. 

Kinoc chuckled. “This plan won’t work, we both know that. We’ll just… let them dream a little longer.” 

The churning in Rydia’s stomach increased. Kinoc knew what was going to happen. They were leading the Crusaders and the Al Bhed to the slaughter. And they weren’t going to do anything to stop them. “What did you say?” Rydia asked, stepping forward. 

Auron stopped her with one hand. Behind Kinoc, Seymour approached. “Lord Kinoc,” he said, tilting his head. 

No other reprimand was needed. Kinoc smiled, as if he hadn’t said anything offensive at all. “I’ll be right there,” he said.

“Would it be wrong to hope Sin blasts them both?” Rydia whispered, tightening her grip on her staff. 

“Hmph.” Coming from Auron, that was as much acknowledgment as she was going to receive. “That Kinoc, a maester?" 

“I can still hear you, Auron,” Kinoc said, pausing as he turned to walk away. Maybe the maesters had a front row seat to the upcoming destruction. “What were you doing the last ten years, and why?” 

“Fulfilling a promise to an old friend. I still am.” Auron snorted. “But you wouldn’t know anything about that, now would you?” 

“Just tell me one thing. Have you seen Zanarkand?” 

The name had been tossed around before. Yuna spoke of the place as if it were holy ground, and Rydia knew that it was the final destination of their journey. But Kinoc wasn’t a summoner, and wouldn’t be joining them for the pilgrimage, so why would he care? 

Auron didn’t answer. He spun on his heel and stalked off. 

Luckily, Kinoc didn’t follow. With Yuna and Kimahri now with Lulu and Wakka, Rydia decided she could risk it. With light footsteps, she ran after him, thankful that Auron had picked a place out of earshot from the maesters on their platform. “Auron?” She paused a few feet behind him, not wanting to startle him. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m not a child to check on,” he reminded her, gruff as ever. 

“I know that.” Rydia rolled her eyes. “Just like I know that Kinoc is a jerk. Was he an old friend of yours?” It seemed that, if you survived Spira long enough to reach middle age, then you had to know everyone. And everyone she’d met so far knew the legend of Sir Auron. 

He stared out over the water. In the distance, the sea was starting to change color, growing darker, like the sun was about to set. “Kinoc and I served as warrior monks together,” he said, after a long moment. 

“No love lost between you then.” That much was obvious. “He became a maester, and you… became a guardian?” 

“A legendary guardian. So they say.” 

Someday Rydia was going to ask Yuna or Lulu what exactly was so legendary about him. Maybe Auron would tell her now. “What did you do to earn such fame?” 

He turned that glare onto her. “Do you always ask this many questions?” 

Rydia shrugged. “Must not have been that legendary.” 

Silence hung between them. Finally, Auron sighed. “I stood guard while Yuna’s father defeated Sin and brought Spira peace.” 

The Crusaders worked through their battle paces. The Al Bhed checked their weapons again. These people were preparing for war. “This doesn’t look much like peace,” she admitted, softly. 

“Then maybe Yuna will do what Braska could not,” Auron said, hefting his katana onto his shoulder. “The operation will begin soon. We must stay with Yuna.” 

“I know.” The thought of something happening to Yuna, after everything Rydia had been through, scared her more than facing Sin again. She couldn’t lose the new friend she had made, not when she wanted to be near her - to hold Yuna’s hand, to comfort her, to know that things could turn out alright in the end. 

Yuna might be Spira’s hope, but someone had to care for her, too. Perhaps that was the true duty of a guardian. Rydia only knew she wanted to be Yuna’s side. 

And she didn’t trust the priests and maesters of Yevon to look out for anyone but themselves. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin came.

Sin came.

High above the beach, the party waited. Maesters Seymour and Kinoc were off to the side, idly chatting, like they were only discussing the weather.

Yuna bowed her head in prayer, murmuring to herself, as the massive creature breached the surface. Auron kept his gaze focused on the battle. The others lingered by Yuna, Wakka spinning his blitzball in one hand. Rydia twirled her staff from hand to hand, trying not to vomit. 

The sinspawn screamed in their cages. Horrified shrieks filled the air, inhuman calls to their behemoth master. Rydia hid her flinch, but couldn’t tear her eyes away. 

Sin formed a shimmering, purple shield around itself, like a giant bubble. Its skin rippled, shedding its scales into the water. Rydia remembered those from the attack on Mist - Auron called them sinscales. 

A battle cry surged from the shoreline. With swords, maces, and axes, the Chocobo Knights rode into the water to meet their enemy. Crusaders slashed at the waves, beheading sinspawn left and right. More creatures rose to replace the fallen. 

Mages fired off spell after spell, lightning striking the water again and again. Sincales overtook the first wave of Crusaders. Then the second. Soon there wouldn’t be any more Crusaders to join the fight. 

From the cliffside, the Al Bhed fired their cannons. The water exploded, hitting friend and foe alike. They called to each other in a language Rydia didn’t understand, preparing for another strike. 

Nothing dented Sin’s armor.

Yuna hunched over, her whispered words faltering. At her broken “Please, please spare them,” Rydia crossed the gap between them.

She pressed against Yuna’s back, arms around her waist. Yuna stiffened, but relaxed back into Rydia’s touch. “It’s not going to work,” Yuna whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Rydia couldn’t turn away from the destruction. No one here could. But she could hold Yuna and comfort her, and in turn, find some comfort herself. She tucked her face into Yuna’s neck. Yuna laced their fingers together and they hung onto each other for dear life.

The purple shield morphed and shifted, absorbing the blows from the Al Bhed cannons. Then it bulged outward, crossing the water and racing towards the shoreline. The Crusaders on the beach never stood a chance.

Their bodies disintegrated into ash. The force of the blow scattered their remains over the beach. Yuna choked out a sob, but Rydia held her steady. “Don’t look,” she murmured to Yuna. 

Sin’s destruction of the beach rivaled that of the attack on Mist. The sinspawn wails reached a fever pitch. Their metal cages twisted and snapped, setting them free. Now the Crusaders were surrounded on all sides. They never had a chance. 

Yuna’s legs went out from underneath her as one sob broke loose, then two. Rydia collapsed with her, cradling her like Yuna had when they fought the chocobo eater. Even a summoner had the right to break down, especially in the wake of such violence. She stroked Yuna’s hair as the summoner clutched at her. “I’ve got you,” Rydia whispered. 

“We have to help them,” Yuna got out. 

“How?” Rydia’s heart ached too. “If we go down there, we’ll die too.” 

“I can’t sit here and do nothing.”

Rydia looked up at the others. Wakka had an arm around Lulu. Auron lingered close by, katana at the ready, and Kimahri was within arm’s reach. 

But it was Seymour who caught her attention. He strode towards the edge of the cliff, entranced, arms open before him as if in greeting. His eyes were bright, focused on Sin. 

Did he know how many lives were lost? Did he care? Was this his purpose all along? 

A whirring noise caught her attention. A massive energy cannon, resurrected and run by the Al Bhed, charged up and ready to fire. Sin turned towards the weapon, tilting its head. It looked curious, like a dog waiting for a treat.

For a heartbeat, nothing happened. 

The Al Bhed fired. 

Sin gathered the energy shield into itself. It glowed blue, then white, as it funneled into a beam aimed directly at the weapon. Two energies fought for dominance. 

The explosion caught them all off guard. The ground rocked beneath their feet. Chaos erupted in the command center as Sin took aim at them. In the distance, Auron shouted, “Protect Yuna!” 

Rydia curled into Yuna. She used to know a shield spell, a bit of white magic her mother taught her as a child, but the magic was lost to her now. Big arms wrapped around both women, blue and furry. 

Kimahri yanked them both away from the blast, covering them with his body. The stench of burned metal and wood filled the air. Rydia hit the ground first, the back of her head smacking into a rock.

Screams filled the air, only to die out one by one as Sin picked off the survivors. Yuna fell away from Rydia’s grasp as the world swam around her. 

_ Fight it, _ she told herself.  _ If you pass out here, you’ll die, and you’ll never see your home again.  _

Another breath, and the pounding in her head took over. 

Rydia’s last thought before she succumbed to the darkness was a soft prayer for Yuna’s safety.

* * *

_ “Cecil?”  _

_ The white-haired man paused in her bedroom doorway, looking back at her. “Yes, Rydia?”  _

_ She pulled her blankets up to her chin, yawning. It was bedtime and she was tired but some questions had to be answered. “Are you going to go away? Like my daddy did?”  _

_ Cecil crossed the room, kneeling at her bedside. He brushed her hair out of her eyes. “Your father was a brave man,” he said. “He died defending Mist. He saved the lives of many people that day. Including my own.” Cecil touched her nose with the tip of his finger. “And including yours, and your mother’s.”  _

_ “I know that.” The day the soldiers invaded Mist would forever be burned in her memory. But Cecil stood up for them, alongside Rydia’s father. She missed her daddy every day, but Cecil was here now. “That doesn’t answer my question.”  _

_ Sighing, Cecil gave her a soft smile. “I cannot tell what the future will bring,” he reminded her. “I leave that to the hand of fate, to guide me where I need to be. But I will tell you this: I will always be with you.”  _

_ Her brow furrowed. “So that means you’re gonna stay with Mommy and I in Mist?”  _

_ “Yes.”  _

_ “And you’re not going to go away?”  _

_ “I will be here to love you and protect you. Even when I’m not with you, I’ll be right here.” He pointed to her heart. “Now. It’s time for you to get some sleep.”  _

_ Rydia snuggled under her blankets, closing her eyes. “I love you, Cecil.”  _

_ “I love you too.” He kissed her forehead. “I’ll see you in the morning.”  _

_ She was asleep before he turned off the light, and she never heard the door close.  _

* * *

_ Rydia.  _

_ It’s time to get up. The danger isn’t over yet. _

The soft voice filled her mind, strong but gentle, just as she remembered. Groaning, Rydia rolled over, propping herself up on one arm. Dirt caked in her leotard and her head throbbed. Blood trickled down the side of her face. 

_ Rydia. I’m so sorry. _

“Cecil?” she whispered, squinting through the smoke surrounding her. 

Nothing remained of the command center. The main tent was in shreds. The canvas roof fluttered in the wind where it was still attached to the splintered support poles. Bodies littered the ground, unmoving. Some were so twisted and damaged, their faces were unrecognizable. Perhaps it was better than watching them turn into dust, but not by much. 

But nothing explained why she’d hear her stepfather’s voice. Maybe it was a subconscious desire to see him again in a moment of stress. Unless Cecil was here, carried to Spira in the same way Rydia had been. 

“Cecil?” she called again, but there was no answer. Rydia climbed onto unsteady feet, swaying with the effort. Her staff was missing. She could have used its support right about now. 

The others were nowhere to be seen. Kimahri grabbed them, Rydia remembered that, and her heart leapt into her throat. If something happened to Yuna because of the maesters’ stupid plan to get the Crusaders killed... she didn’t want to think about it. 

She took one step forward, then two. The haze cleared, as if opening a path for her. Her feet moved by their own will, bringing her towards the edge of the cliff. 

Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe she’d died in the blast. But if this was the afterlife, she’d hoped that she’d return to Mist, or see her mother, her family, anything. Not standing among the ruins in Spira, surrounded by the dead. 

_ Rydia.  _ It was definitely Cecil’s voice, but she couldn’t see him anywhere. Rydia would do anything to see him or her mother again. Just a moment to know she wasn’t alone. 

“Where are you?” Her voice cracked, and in that moment, Rydia was a child again. When her birth father died, Cecil had been there to dry her tears. He’d been so kind and patient with her, even when her anger got the best of her. He never gave up on her, even when she didn’t give him a reason to believe in her, and she wouldn’t give up on him now. “Cecil, are you out there? Please, say something. Please be real.” 

The fog lifted. Time slowed. 

Waiting for her, in the sea, was Sin. 

Up close, it was even bigger than Rydia had realized. It looked akin to a whale, pectoral fins on either side to move through water, but that was where the similarities ended. When Sin attacked Mist, she had been too concerned with her family and the fire to take a good look at the creature who attacked them. Several eyes stared her down, and they were all the same shade of blue she remembered. 

Right now, she didn’t feel the destruction, or the fear, that came from such a monster. Regret flooded her senses. Sadness and confusion too. She swayed, but whether that was from the blood loss or her emotions, she didn’t know. 

_ I’m sorry, Rydia. This was the only way.  _

Sin’s head tilted, studying her. 

“No.” The word came out as a shudder. “It can’t be.” 

There were so many questions. Cecil couldn’t be Sin. Cecil was back in Mist, defending the village when Sin came. Perhaps he’d already met his fate weeks ago, but until she returned home, she couldn’t know for sure. Nor would Cecil attack Mist for no reason like Sin had. 

Cecil was a good man. He didn’t have to take her and her mother in after her father died. He didn’t have to raise her as his own. Cecil loved her. And he would never attack innocent people.

Moreover, he wasn’t a giant monster stalking the seas. Rydia didn’t realize she’d started crying until the tears dripped all the way down her cheeks and off her chin. “Cecil,” she choked out. “What’s going on? This can’t be you.”

If she didn’t know any better, she’d say Sin hung its giant head in shame.  _ I had to save you, _ Cecil’s voice said in her head. 

In spite of everything, Rydia snorted through her tears. “Does this,” she gestured to the destruction around her, “look like  _ saving _ me from anything?” 

_ You are alive. That is enough. I am sorry I could not save the rest of Mist, too. _

“No!” She didn’t have her staff, but she didn’t need it. The magic swelled within her, and the first eidolon that came forth was her first and favorite - the Mist Dragon.

The dragon circled around her, starting at her feet and moving upwards. Size wise, it paled in comparison to Sin, but that wasn’t going to stop Rydia. It faced Sin and hissed, baring its fangs. A wave of Rydia’s hand, and it would strike. 

Cecil’s soft chuckle carried sadness with it, too.  _ I will not attack you.  _

“But you attacked the others?!” Rydia sucked in a breath to keep from sobbing. Rage flooded her bones and her body shook from trying to keep it under control. 

_ I had no choice. And we are running out of time.  _

Another explosion went off behind her. The Mist Dragon closed in around her, protecting her. “What are you doing?” she snarled at him. “Hurting more people? This isn’t you, Cecil. You’re better than this.” 

_ I cannot stop it now. Trust me, I have tried.  _

“That doesn’t mean you’re off the hook for any of this!” 

_ I love you, Rydia. When I can regain control, I’ll find you again. I promise.  _

“Cecil? Cecil!”

The sound rushed back in around her. Screams filled the air, mixing with the groans of the injured. The purple shield pulsed with energy. Rydia braced her feet and stood her ground, the Mist Dragon prepared to fight alongside her. Cecil wouldn’t fire on her. He couldn’t. 

“Rydia!” Yuna shouted, and it was enough to shock her out of her daze. Rydia whipped around to see Yuna standing back by the fallen tent, face dirty, but otherwise unharmed. “Back up! I’ll summon with you!”

“Lady Yuna, you can’t!” Seymour said, joining Yuna’s side. Kimahri stepped between them, guarding his summoner. “You’re not strong enough yet!” 

And then Seymour’s gaze drifted over to Rydia. “You are the summoner from the stadium,” he said, and his eyes grew dark, “with an aeon unlike any Spira has ever seen.” 

The Mist Dragon snarled at him. Rydia petted its scales, taking comfort that her eidolon didn’t trust Seymour either. 

“Now isn’t the time to discuss this,” Rydia said, wiping her eyes with her cape. If anyone asked, she’d say the horrific sight was too much for her, which wasn’t a lie. “We have to get out of here.”

Sin’s shield gathered into itself again. Cecil was silent, so she wasn’t sure who was in control - her stepfather, or the monster. But instead of another blast, Sin released energy at one of its fallen sinspawn, a giant creature that reminded her of an insect from her nightmares, a centipede’s head and fins for arms. 

Letting out a high-pitched shriek, the sinspawn launched itself towards them. Seymour tried to grab Yuna, but Kimahri was faster. He plucked her up like she weighed nothing, pulling her out of harm’s way. 

The Mist Dragon trailed behind her as Rydia ran over to help. She couldn’t fight Sin itself, but one of its spawn wouldn’t present a hassle. 

A fallen Crusader blocked her path, a whip dangling from the dead man’s fingers. “Sorry, I need this,” Rydia murmured, grasping the hilt. Rigor mortis hadn’t set in yet, and it came free easily. It wasn’t her staff, but it would also channel the magic she needed to harness, and put her rage to good use. Cecil taught her to use what weapons she had on hand. 

Now, she would need to use those weapons against him. 

Rydia couldn’t think about that now. The sinspawn was gathering strength, following after Seymour, Yuna, and Kimahri. Where Wakka, Lulu, and Auron were, Rydia didn’t know, and she didn’t have the time to find them. If they didn’t fight the sinspawn now, there wouldn’t be anything left of them to save. 

What she could do was protect her new friends. She could fight, and she could prove that Sin didn’t scare her. 

She only spared one glance back at Sin. The giant creature gave her a nod, and she felt Cecil’s encouragement flow through her, like he had when he trained with her. It only lasted for a second, but Rydia could tell the difference. 

Maybe it was true - maybe Cecil really was Sin, and this was his way of protecting her. Maybe he truly couldn’t stop himself, for the man she grew up with would never condone the things Sin had done. 

Maybe she was here to stop Sin and save Cecil, and that was why she’d been carried away from Mist on that fateful day. Determination raced through her. Rydia gripped the whip harder, facing her new enemy. 

Kimahri and Yuna flanked her. Narrowing his eyes, Seymour stepped forward too, brandishing a staff similar to Yuna’s. “Allow me to assist,” he said. 

_ As long as you remember to hit the sinspawn and not us,  _ Rydia thought, but she kept those words to herself. 

She cracked the whip, enjoying the way Seymour’s eyes went wide. Yuna’s face twitched, and in spite of everything, she almost grinned. 

“Sin’s caused enough destruction for today.” Rydia held her head high. Whatever came next, she wasn’t afraid. “This ends now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Cecilia and the Satellite" by Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness ♥


End file.
